The Faked, The Realized, and The Truth
by Ercy Heartlet
Summary: Juvia yet again uses a potion on Gray, and this time it works. But he gets overly attached and that hurts them. And basically my title. E
1. Chapter 1 One Last Chance

**What's up mortals?! I'm making a new GruVia fanfic! ITS GOING TO BE DEPRESSING BE BE PREPARED XD! Just getting you in a good mood before you read this. I have a very weird mind so be prepared. Anyway, hope you like again and be sure to post your reviews! Bai-Desu~  
~ E**

* * *

The pouring rain, beating on everything. The dark sky. The only woman who could stand this weather. Juvia, walking along the sidewalk with her pink umbrella, was in the worst mood anyone could be in. She was thinking about giving up on Gray, which made her even more sad at the thought of thinking that. She came upon a building in which it looked like it was abandoned. She looked at it curiously, and went inside.

_One last chance. Juvia has one last chance to get this right._

She entered the mysteriously odd building on the outskirts of Magnolia, she felt a rush of warm air hit her face.

_Definitely not abandoned._

She walked down the stone staircase, each time she stepped cautiously. There was a light at the bottom of the staircase. It grew closer as she did. Once she got to the bottom, she peeked in the room. No one was there, just some candles and books. She walked in suspiciously.

" Hello?" she called out. No one answered.

She sat down at the worn down wooden desk, books in front of her. She eyed them. They had no titles. She opened a dark purple covered book. Nothing written in it. Then she looked to her right. A fountain pen.

_That wasn't there before, was it?_

She picked it up and examined it. Nothing extraordinary about it. She put it down and turned to the open book. It had writing in it

_Juvia must be imaging things, that wasn't there either._

It read:

_Write all of your feelings, worries, and desires here._

She turned her head from the book and looked at the walls

_Well. isn't this convenient. _

She picked up the pen and wrote all her feelings, worries, and desires.

_This is pointless._

It disappeared from the page.

_No way._

A bright ray on light shot up from the page. It got brighter and brighter until she couldn't see anything but whiteness.

* * *

She opened her eyes to a bright place, with a sunset colored background.  
" This is beautiful." she whispered to herself.

Then, a ghostly woman came upon her. She wore a kimono colored white with a tinge of blue, her hair was dazzling white in a low ponytail, and her eyes where dark red. She looked about 18.

" Where is Juvia?" Juvia asked the woman.

The woman pointed to her head. " In here."

" But...the book...the light..."

" Was all your imagination." the woman replied.

Juvia looked confused. She swore it was real.

" Allow me to introduce myself. I am Glostra." she said, bowing.

Juvia looked at her awkwardly. " Juvia." she replied.

" I have red all of your feelings, worries, and desires. And from reading that, I know all about you, Juvia. And I will help you."

Glostra made a bottle appear in her hand. " This is a powerful potion that will help Gray fall in love with you. Be wise with it."

Juvia took it and examined it a little. " This will help?"

" Of course. Like I said, I want to help. I wouldn't give you something that won't work."

Juvia bowed. " Arigato Glostra."

" Off you go now." she smiled and waved.

* * *

Juvia was back in the tiny room with the small lit candle. In front of her was a small bootle with a purple liquid in it.

_This is my last chance._


	2. Chapter 2 I Don't Believe It

**SECOND CHAPTER OF THE FAKED REALIZED AND TRUTH! XD I actually thought i would never finish the first chapter XD Hope you like dont forget to review  
~ Ercy**

* * *

At the guild, it's lively and full of happiness. Everyone is dancing and having a good time, just like any other day. Kinda peaceful. Then there is Gray.

Juvia blushed. His smile, his ebony hair, his luminous eyes, it just perfect. Why she ever doubted herself.

Juvia went over to Mira. " Hi, Mira-nee."

" Good morning, Juvia. What do you have there?" Mira asked sweetly.

Juvia smiled. " Its a potion. Can Juvia use a cup please?"

"Of course! Here you go." Mira said, handing Juvia the cup and winked. " Good luck." she whispered.

Juvia opened the bottle. It smelled of strawberries. She poured it into the cup. _Juvia hopes this works._

She walked towards Gray's table. ' Ohayou Gray-sama!"

" Hey Juvia." Gray replied, smiling.

Juvia blushed. " Juvia got you a drink." she said, handing Gray the cup, and walked away.

_Please work._

For the rest of the day, she avoided Gray, but looked after him from a distance to see if anything was happening. Nothing happened. She went home that night, head down in sadness. She layed in her bed, half crying, half sleeping. She knew not what might happen. All she had to do was hope.

* * *

The next day, Juvia went to the guild, sad and depressed. She thought all her hopes were lost. She looked around for Gray, but he wasn't there.

" Erza-san, where is Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

" He won't be coming in today. He said he wasn't feeling well." Erza replied, eating her cake.

Juvia frowned. May be it was something to do with the potion. " Juvia will go check on Gray-sama."

" You sure? I won't want to risk catching something." Erza said.

" Juvia is willing to take a risk."

" Alright then."

Juvia left the guild, worry in her eyes. _What if... _was all that ran through her head. She paced herself, trying to get there as soon as possible. Once she got there, she opened the door ever so quietly. She peeked in to see if she could see him. It didn't look like anyone was here. She walked in, trying not to make so much noise. She roamed around, to find that no one was there. There was a breeze of cold air behind her. Before she could trun around, someone grabbed her mouth and waist, and pulled her into a dark room. The person let go of her. Right after she felt another pair of lips press on hers. She starred at the person in front of her in shock. Once they pulled away, she started tearing up. She knew who it was. _I don't believe it. It worked._

She hugged them." Gray-sama."

He smiled. " Sorry for startling you."

* * *

**What do you think? Am I doing okay? Im not really a writer of romance, more action and comedy. XD i like joking around and stuff so yeah!  
~ Ercy**


End file.
